Lotte Jansson
Lotte Jansson is one of the main protagonists of Little Witch Academia. She is a witch from Finland and also Atsuko "Akko" Kagari and Sucy Manbavaran's classmate at Luna Nova Academy. She is voiced by Fumiko Orikasa in the Japanese version of the anime, and by Stephanie Sheh in the English version of the anime. Appearance Lotte is a girl of short height. She has short orange hair secured by navy blue head band and turquoise blue eyes. She has pale skin complexion, and freckles on her cheeks and nasal bridge. She has semi-rimless glasses with red frames and large, round lenses with a strong prescription that heavily distorts her eyes. She wears the standard Luna Nova Academy uniform with a red belt and a red band on her hat. When not in her school uniform, she also wears a mauve headband. Personality Lotte is shy, calm and polite girl, who rarely getting angry. Lotte is a kind-hearted girl who earnestly looks after Akko. Lotte is concerned with Akko's well-being given that her determination to become a witch like Shiny Chariot sometimes made her go too far and that she would forget the well-being of others who wish to help her. There are occasions when she does get angry. Her patience in aiding Akko was eventually tested where the latter accidentally rips up the sheet music to Lotte's ancestral song. Lotte becomes upset so much that she becomes sullen and even colder than she normally was, as Sucy pointed out. In spite of this, she still considered Akko as her friend and supported her determination to become a witch like Shiny Chariot in spite of the said witch's sad reputation, as seen when she forgave Akko by giving her a handmade replica of Shiny Chariot's hat. On another occasion when Diana and her team continued to belittle them particularly towards Akko, Lotte fiercely defended her friend's absence and loudly berates the group for continuously harassing them, leaving those present shocked at the change of her once quiet persona. Lotte has shown to be a big fan of Night Fall. Powers and Abilities Magic: As a witch-in-training, Lotte possesses average skills in magic, with her signature ability being communicating with faeries and spirits as well as synchronizing her magic with that of theirs to access more powerful spells. *'Metamorphosis Magic': Lotte has average skill in using Metamorphosis Magic. **'Transformation Spell': With Transformation Spell, Lotte can magically transmogrify herself or others into any desired form such as animal forms or disguise as someone else (though latter feat requires at least one item the person in question carry to make it work). **'Clothes Transformation Spell': Lotte can also magically transmogrify her clothes as well as that of others into any other type of clothing she desired as well as enchanted them. *'Flying Spell': As with other witches, Lotte can activate the power of her magical broom to fly while riding it. *'Communication Magic': As stated previously, Lotte is well-versed in Communication Magic which enable her to invoke and/or contact faeries and spirits as well as synchronizing her magic with that of theirs to access more powerful spells. **'Spirit Calling Spell': Lotte can call out the spirits/fairies inside an old object to perform a task or answer a question. **'Plant Control Spell': Lotte can enchant and control plants within her vicinity with aid of nearby spirits/fairies for defensive or offensive purposes. **'Spirit Breath Spell': Lotte can summon twin large magic circle (one above her and another beneath her feet) which emanate healing light that instantly heals anyone who caught in both circles including the caster as well as curing them of their ailments with aid of surrounding faeries/spirits. **'Spirit Lullaby Spell': By synchronizing her magic with that of her spirit/faery companion and singing a special song to the said spirit/faery, Lotte creates a magical field in large radius which can purify her surrounding and damage any hostile enemies who attempted to harm her with chance of inducing them in deep sleep and the participating faerie/spirit as the field's conduit. *'Magic Energy Manipulation': Lotte can manipulate magic energy to perform various feats such as projecting beams and/or blasts, illuminating her surroundings, simulating telekinetic force as a form of object control magic, and generating solid constructs out of the energy's tangible form. Equipments *'Magic Wand': Lotte carries a wand as an instrument to cast magic. *'Magic Broom': Broom with magical powers that allowing the witch to fly with it. *'Skull Lantern': Lotte's old skull-like lantern where her familiar Will-o-chan lives. *'Crystal Ball': Lotte can use the crystal ball to talk to other people. It also can function as something like the internet. Gallery Images Lotte Yanson.jpg Sucy_supporting_Lotte.jpg Akko cries after making up with Lotte..gif Akko with Lotte and Sucy..gif|Akko with Lotte and Sucy. Akkoandlotte1.png Little-witch-academia-the-enchanted-parade-123491.jpg Lotte.png Episode_4_Young_Lotte.png Lotte and Akko.jpg Episode 4 Lotte Nightfall event poster.png C8Dka3v.png Lotteandfaerie.png Akko hugging her..gif Lotte Ready to Fly.gif Creepy Sucy and Nerdy Lotte.gif Repairing a boot during her exam.gif Watching Akko getting set on fire by Diana..jpg Lotte hit her head on the roof.png|Lotte hit her head on the roof Lotte Without Glasses.png|Lotte Without Glasses Lotte Gets Spin.gif Etymology * "Lotte" is a short form "Charlotte", the French feminine diminutive of "Charles", from the Germanic name Karl, which was derived from a Germanic word meaning "man". However, an alternative theory states that it is derived from the common Germanic name element hari meaning "army, warrior". "Jansson" is medieval English in origin. The derivation is from the Middle English given name Jan, a variant of John, itself from the Hebrew 'Yochan' meaning, "The Lord is gracious". ** "Lotte" can also be a short form of "Liselotte" (Contraction of "Lise" and "Charlotte"), or Annelotte (meaning "Gracious, sweet and bitter, sad"). ** "Jansson" might be a reference to the Finnish artist Tove Jansson, the creator of Moomin characters. Trivia * In "A New Beginning", when Akko and Lotte crash to each other, Lotte drops a case of salmiakki flying from her belongings, a common Finnish candy of salty licorice. She also loses a blue bar of chocolate the same shape and size as Fazer's milk chocolate, a very popular and well-known Finnish chocolate brand. She also has a bag on her broom that bears the print "Unikko" from well-known Finnish design brand Marimekko. * Up until "Pohjola's Trial", Lotte's mother only appeared in the one-shot manga. * The sheet music for her Song of the Spirits the lyrics to Bjork's song "Crying" written on it. * In Studio Trigger's introduction video for their panel at Anime Expo 2017, Lotte appears dressed in the colors of the American flag and sings "America Daisuki". * The fourth chapter of the Teri Terio version of the Little Witch Academia manga shows Lotte's fear of fish until she conquered it at the end of the chapter. However, in "Orange Submariner" of the anime series, there weren't any signs of Lotte fear of fish, as she, Akko, and Sucy encountered Pisces and a family of fish. * Lotte and Jasminka are both voiced by the same voice actress, Stephanie Sheh, in the English dub. *According to the official panel of Little Witch Academia at AnimeNEXT 2017, Lotte was originally intended to possess following abilities in addition of her signature ability to call forth faeries: **The ability to absorb and channel the power from spirits to bolster her strengths. **Spirits that Lotte summoned to her side can control different weapons to aid her in combat. **The ability to call forth soul of a fallen Celtic warrior with use of a magic sword (suggestively ceremonial one). ***From the same panel, Yō Yoshinari showed concept images of a scrapped episode where Lotte receives the afromentioned sword which led to the said ghost possessing her, turning her into a powerful combatant. External Links * |little-witch-academia|''Little Witch Academia''}} Navigation Category:Female Category:Magic Category:Anime Heroes Category:Manga Heroes Category:Teenagers Category:Fantasy Heroes Category:TV Show Heroes Category:Selfless Category:Loyal Category:Magical Girls Category:Honest Category:Chaotic Good